The disclosed embodiments are related to the field of advertising. Advertising is a form of communication that attempts to persuade potential customers to purchase a particular brand of product or service. Many forms of advertising exist including, but not limited to, television and radio commercials, infomercials, emails, newspapers, posters, billboards, and mass mailing of flyers. However, the majority of these types of advertisements are largely ignored by consumers. For example, with the advent of digital video recorders, the majority of television commercials are skipped during replay. Additionally, the majority of flyers received via mail are discarded immediately without the consumer taking notice of the advertisement. Further, these types of advertisements do not provide a convenient way to target a consumer's specific interest. Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments provide a system and method for providing advertising content to a consumer via an integrated home based device that overcomes one or more of the above identified problems.